In The Stables of the Argo II
by justlivingthefandomlife
Summary: Everyone in the fandom knows something went down in the stables of the Argo II. Here's what might have happened. This is just Percabeth smut. A short smutfilled fic. That's all.


In the Stables

With Percy Jackson leaning over her with a hand down her pajama pants, it's no surprise that Annabeth cannot think straight. She woke him up earlier to spend some alone time with him, away from the other half-bloods and Hedge. What started out as an innocent reminiscing period in her favorite part of the Argo II turned X-rated as soon as their lips touched. They had been apart for six months. Anyone could figure that they'd take advantage of whatever time they have alone. Annabeth was expecting some kissing and awkward attempts at second base on Percy's part, but definitely not this. And even more shocking is that she isn't telling him to slow down. He was a bad influence; making her reckless and think incoherently.

"Percy..." She exhales onto his lips, struggling to not focus on the intensifying throbbing between her legs.

His nose brushes her jaw, not stopping his wandering fingers along the sides of her underwear. If he stops, then he'd think and get embarrassed if he was doing this all right. He is no stranger to porn, but he's smart enough to know that things are never that perfect. As much as he wants his time with Annabeth to be just like the movies, Percy knows it's impossible. They have their flaws as people and a couple, but despite them he wants to make her happy. Inside or outside the bedroom. He shouldn't worry about her being unhappy with what he does because she loves him no matter what. But he's insecure, especially in fields he doesn't know. He fears failing her in some way due to lack of experience. They never really had the chance to start messing around since he was kidnapped four months into their relationship. Percy surprises himself at what he's doing for he didn't realize how strong his wanting for her was.

"Perce... Gods..." Annabeth groans quietly, running her fingers through his hair. She slips her pants down to her ankles to make his work easier. Annabeth hears him take in a deep breath and he runs a finger tentatively down the center of her underwear. They both make a sound once they feel how damp she is. He leans down, kissing her gingerly as his finger presses against her through the thin fabric, feeling it get wetter and wetter. Annabeth exhales loudly, her core burning even more now. Percy pulls his lips off of hers.

"Are you okay if... If I keep going?" He whispers into her ear, brushing her leg with his hips on accident..

"Yes... I'm not okay if you stop..." Surprising herself at how brutally honest that was.

He grunts quietly in response and pushes the fabric over to slide a finger along her lips. Tentatively, he explores, feeling and hearing her reactions to help gauge his speed and movement. He starts to gain more confidence, realizing he's in charge of her pleasure now. Percy looks at her face: closed eyes, parted lips, scrunched up eyebrows. Leaning down he kisses her softly only to have her ravage his mouth, pushing him to pick up his speed with thrusting a finger in. Annabeth grabs his wrist. "Keep the finger in... And do this."

She strokes under his chin in a "come hither" like motion and he copies it exactly against her walls. The pushing up of her hips and loud sigh is enough to note that that was a good suggestion.

Heat radiates from her core. She's greedy and doesn't want him to stop. Knowing the satisfaction he'll get from making her climax the first time they've done anything. Annabeth once again guides him. Touching his free wrist, she moves his hand down the top of her underwear to get her clit. Percy's a fast learner and finds a good steady speed between his caresses. Soon enough she is clutching his shirt in her fists as she tenses up, feeling a wave of heat spread over her. She arches her back and scrunches her toes, unable to take it anymore. With a strangled moan of his name, Annabeth finishes at his hands, slowly relaxing.

Looking from his fingers to her lying spent on the clear glass floor, Percy grins. "This place reminded you of when we were twelve? We sure as Hades ain't twelve anymore."

She laughs, blinking groggily. "No we definitely are not..."

"I think you stretched my shirt you pulled so hard."

"That's really all you have to say, Seaweed Brain?" She rolls her eyes.

Leaning down, he kisses her gently. "Of course not. All I have to say is: why did it take us this long to fool around?"

"I wish I knew." Annabeth pulls up her bottoms and yanks him down beside her.

They lie together, kissing for all their lost time until the sun starts to peak through the windows. Little did they know that the nice secret evening they shared would have such an unpleasant wake-up call from Frank.


End file.
